guildwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Forum:Utilisation de comptes multiples
Je ne retrouve pas la page sur le Wikia central où il est question de l'utilisation de plusieurs compte par un même individu sans raison valable. Mais cela s'appelle du sockpuppetting et est généralement traité tel que je viens de le faire dans les autres communautés. Cependant, on peut aussi se demander si c'en était vraiment, puisqu'il a révélé son identité dès le départ (quoique, sans l'associer à ses anciens comptes Wikia). Mais comme il n'a jamais apporté aucune contribution; il chechait plutôt, dès le début à simplement créer une copie de notre wiki ailleurs, peut-être suis-je quelque peu anormal mais je trouvais sa dernière visite « déplacée ». Surtout lorsqu'il est allé « innocemment » faire un rapport de bug sur le Wikia central (w:Forum:Account without pass..), comme s'il s'en souciait... Évidemment, le bogue qu'il a signalé, si c'en est un, est important. Pouvoir créer un compte d'utilisateur sans spécifier de mot de passe peut présenter un problème. Pour cela, et seulement pour cela, nous pouvons remercier Add, peu importe le pseudonyme qu'il utilise. Il a utilisé à date : * * * * Pourquoi a-t-il créé le compte Fdfdsfs pour passer son commentaire ? S'il faut en croire ce qu'il dit, simplement parce qu'il a oublié le pass de son premier (ou deuxième) compte Sins.cross.hearth et qu'il n'avait pas spécifié d'adresse de courriel. Étrange alors qu'il se rappelle le pass de son deuxième (ou premier) compte Darkmind‎. Compte qu'il a utilisé en dernier recours (ce qui m'a permis de l'ajouter à la liste de ses comptes sur le Wikia central). Je ne crois donc pas qu'il est aussi innocent qu'il souhaite le paraître. J'en fus certain lorsqu'il a commencé à dire sur le Wikia central que "encore une fois j'agis en enfant". Parfaitement le genre de commentaires que l'on passe si lorsque l'on souhaite provoquer à la façon d'un troll. Ce qui est dommage est que ce genre de trollisme fait paraître mes réactions comme étant du trollisme ou encore du toadisme. À l'avenir, ses commentaires seront simplement effacés par quiconque ayant la possibilité de le faire et ses comptes utilisateurs futurs, lorsqu'on est certain qu'il s'agit de lui et seulement dans ce cas, seront bannis à vie, tout simplement. La liste des causes de blocage ou banissement prévoit, depuis la mise à jour du logiciel, un ban pour utilisation de comptes multiples sans raison. Ce qui valide ma théorie que ces comportements entrainnent souvent le banissement. Au moins, il n'a pas fait de vandalisme. Et à bien y penser, il n'a pas fait grand chose non plus à part nous faire perdre notre temps ou me faire perdre mon temps à moi, mais ça, j'en ai à perdre. Depuis le début, la première fois qu'il s'est inscrit ici, ses intentions n'ont jamais été de contribuer à ce wiki. Il a fait une demande chez Wikia pour un wiki en français sur GuildWars et l'a redirigé vers ici. Elle ne comprenais pas très bien les propos de l'individu, m'a-t-elle informé par courriel, mais elle a été très déçue, et c'est normal, lorsque je lui ai dis que je connaissais déjà l'individu, qu'il s'était inscrit sous deux pseudonymes déjà et que ses intention réelles n'était pas de nous aider mais de créer un « fork » ailleurs. Angela a répondu « it's a shame that he doesn't want to help you ». Merci Angela car c'est vrai qu'il devrait avoir honte de lui-même. — TulipVorlax 2 janvier 2008 à 17:38 (UTC) --→ Discussion Forum:Utilisation de comptes multiples